


Baby Kick

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: a sweet moment between a Levy and Lucy during Levy’s pregnancy.





	Baby Kick

**Author's Note:**

> I love Levy x Lucy and needed to write this for my own gay heart.

Levy had many ideas of what pregnancy would be like, how it would feel to have her and Lucy’s child inside of her. Buying clothes, feeling it kick hearing the heartbeat for the first time, the sonograms. There was so much to look forward to that when the morning sickness came Levy was able to ignore it at least for a while. 

That was until it didn’t stop months into her pregnancy which ended up her going into the hospital for a few days since that wasn’t normal. And now back at their apartment she was stuck in their bed for a few more days, not allowed to lift a finger. Part of Levy actually didn’t mind that, she was a small woman and she was getting a bigger stomach so it was actually getting harder for her to move around much, especially since her ankles started to swell. 

Even if it was something the script mage didn’t mind at first it got boring really quick. Not even her love of reading could distract her from the discomfort she was feeling, not even the big pregnancy pillow Lucy surprised her with one day. Levy sighed as she laid on her side the pillow wrapped around her as she stared into the window that was left open since it was a nice spring day. Levy ached to close it but she didn’t move or call for Lucy who was in the next room working on some jobs that she would be able to do from home. 

Slowly she took a deep breath and breathed out and closed her brown eyes hoping that she could at least get some sleep in this boredom. It was then she felt the small pressure in her stomach, it caused her eyes to snap open as she, as quickly as a woman that was 6 months pregnant could, sit up placing her small hand on her belly. She tilted her head slightly wondering if she had imagined it and just as she was about to go back to her previous position, she felt it again. 

Minutes passed as she placed both of her hands on her belly waiting intensely for the next thumb that she didn’t notice Lucy standing in the doorway giving her an amused look. 

“What are you doing Levy-chan?” the celestial mage laughed as she crossed her arms under her breasts and walked over to the pregnant woman who didn’t seem to notice her presence as she sat there propped up against her other pillows her legs laid straight out before her and her small hands pressed intently on her bare belly in which Levy had pushed up her dress so that it was revealed as her brown eyes stared intently down at it. “Levy?” Lucy felt slightly worried as she moved and sat down on the bed her hand reaching out to touch Levy on the arm which just caused the script mage to let out a yelp her eyes huge as she finally focused in on Lucy. 

“Lu-chan!” she gasped her face flushing as she quickly pulled her dress down, “What are you doing here?” Lucy laughed slightly at the other women’s flushed expression as she pushed back some of her blonde hair behind her ear.  
“I just wanted to check on you two.” she smiled as she placed her hand against Levy’s belly. “Kind of glad I did, is something wrong?” she frowned slightly as she looked up their eyes connecting before Levy looked away embarrassed.  
“Well it’s kind of funny.” she laughed as her hand moved up to scratch her cheek, “I was about to finally fall asleep when I felt a ‘thump’!” she exclaimed her hands moving in and out for emphasis. Lucy tilted her head and then looked down at Levy’s large belly as she pressed her other hand on the belly. 

“A thump?" 

Levy nodded, "I thought it was my imagination you know since well I’m kind of bored but when I went to lay down again, I felt it again!” her voice seem to rise in excitement that it amused the other woman slightly, she loved seeing Levy excited like this especially because how hard the pregnancy has been on her.  
“Well I don’t feel anything.” Lucy mused as she watched Levy place her own hands down on her stomach. Both stayed in that position staring intently at her stomach just waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. With a sigh both let go and Lucy moved closer and placed a kiss on Levy’s forehead. “Try and get some sleep if this keeps happening maybe we’ll see Porlyusica.” she then patted Levy on the head. Levy gave a pouting expression as she crossed her arms over her belly. 

“Fine.” she sighed, “You need to help me though.” she grinned as she grabbed Lucy’s hands and pulled her forward. Lucy felt her face turn red. 

“Levy-chan!” but she didn’t pull away as she sat closer to Levy to the point their bodies were touching and she leaned down and gave Levy a kiss on the lips. It was then the 'thump’ happened again that made the script mage push Lucy back. 

“There!” her hands placed on her belly as Lucy blinked in surprise at just what happened. “I feel it…I think…” Levy stopped as if something amazing was happening as she continued to feel her belly, “I think the baby is kicking.” her voice was soft now as she looked up at Lucy, her brown eyes were starting to water as she grabbed Lucy’s hand and pressed it against her bare stomach. Lucy waited for a moment and it wasn’t long before she too felt the kick against her hand. 

“Oh…wow…” she said softly as she looked at Levy, she could feel tears in her own eyes began, it was really feeling real now in that moment as they felt the baby move inside Levy. “That’s our baby." 

Levy nodded as tears began to stream down her face as she grabbed Lucy’s arm tugging her so the other woman was looking at her fully and then stretching her arms out. "Hug me.” she said gently and without a moment’s hesitation Lucy hugged her adorable pregnant wife. Her heart felt full in that moment as they sat on the bed hugging each other. 

Pregnancy was a lot of things Levy and Lucy did and did not expect and every day was something new as they continued on this journey together to see their child, and they were glad it was with each other as they pulled apart and kissed once again. 

It was defiantly all worth it.


End file.
